Awakening
by Jecir
Summary: When everything he loves is stolen away, Mamoru has to face the truth of his mistakes and make a desperate sacrifice to fix them. Final Installment of the "Wild Stallions in the Night" Universe.


AN: At long last, the final installment of the "Wild Stallions in the Night" series.

Awakening

By: Jecir

He could not believe it. He sat in the midst of the fire and chaos, seeing it but not believing. The battle was over. It had been fiercer than any before. The earth trembled beneath him, crying out in pain, desperate for retribution. Aching…aching…aching….

…like his heart.

Fire burst from collapsed buildings. Civilians cried in the distance. And his enemy leered down at him. And yet, Mamoru ignored it all, his eyes fixed on the impossible.

Sailor Moon was dead.

Slowly, he reached out to her, his body broken and bleeding and shaking with pain, yet he crawled to her side. His mask was gone, lost in the heat of battle, as was his cape and his hat. His gloves hung in tatters over his fingers. Blood smeared her pale face as he stroked her cold skin, unable to breath. It could not be true.

Over head, his enemy watched and laughed. "How does it feel, fallen prince?" he mocked. "How does your weakness feel?"

Mamoru gasped, chocked by pain, and tried to remain strong. He was the last, the sole survivor. This enemy…he was different. He had risen from the core of earth, claiming to be her true prince. Garbed in black and furnished gold, he attacked with the all the wrath of Terra; all her anger and humiliation built up from eons of subjugation to the celestial alliance; a store that had grown most potent for the last ten years when her _prince_ refused to protect her in exchange for the love of the moon. From that hatred, that betrayal, was born Lucian, the Dark Prince of Terra.

The Senshi had stood their ground, valiantly defending the earth against this new threat, but their powers had no effect. Lucian simply laughed as Sailor Mar's fires passed without even singeing him. Venus' light; Mercury's ice; Jupiter's thunder—each attack missed its mark. Uranus' wind and Neptune's water both crashed over him without even touching him. Even the eternal might of Pluto's time and Saturn's judgment fell before him. Then, with eyes as black as coal, Lucian turned their attacks back onto them, stealing their life in one assault. The sight of her friends falling to the ground had been too much for Sailor Moon. With tears in her eyes, she summoned the Silver Imperial Crystal.

Mamoru had stood by her side, knowing the Silver Crystal would end it. The battles always turned when she emerged in her true power. The Senshi would awaken as if nothing had happened, and life would go on. But then, Lucian had done something that no villain prior had. He laughed. "Yes," he cooed. "Bring out the last ditch effort of the Alliance. Let the white light bathe me in purity." He spread his arms, welcoming it. "Come, Princess! Purify me!"

Sailor Moon released her energy, her heart torn with both rage and compassion. She wanted to save him. The Silver Crystal's power washed over him.

And nothing happened.

He laughed. Lightening pierced the sky behind him. Fires tore through the city. The earth convulsed in planet-wide tremors. And he laughed! "Useless!" he declared. "Absolutely useless!" Then he struck. Black energy rushed from his hands. Sailor Moon shoved Tuxedo Kamen away just before the blast hit. Still, the force of the blast threw him into wreckage. He struggled to break free in time to see Lucian's sword pierce her heart. As she died in his arms, he growled, "You could _never_ save Terra." He wrenched his sword free. Her body fell. And he hissed, "She was never yours to save."

Now Mamoru knelt crumbled over her, wanting to die, to follow her, stay with her forever.

Boots crunched the scared earth. Mamoru did not look up even as he sensed Lucian's approach. "It is over, prince," the dark entity said. "You lost."

"Why?" Mamoru gasped. Why was Terra doing this to him?

Dark hatred raged in Lucian's eyes. He swooped down and grabbed Mamoru by the hair, pulling him up to spit in his face, "Because you chose _her_ over me!"

Mamoru's eyes grew wide with confusion. "What?"

With an enraged cry, Lucian threw the beaten prince across the battlefield. Mamoru slammed into a decimated building and slid to the ground, fresh blood pouring from his body. "I am your planet!" Lucian hissed as he stalked forward. "You were supposed to protect me! To show the universe what Terra could do!" He hoisted Mamoru up by his collar. "But no!" he accused heatedly. "You chose the moon!"

"No!" Mamoru gasped.

"You betrayed me!" Lucian snarled. "You left me to wallow under Metallia!" He hit Mamoru, throwing him back. "You let my beloved Kings die!" He assaulted Mamoru's shaking body with each word, punching and kicking and releasing his rage. Finally, he pinned Mamoru to the ground, his sword to the panting warrior's neck. He bore down until he was eye-to-eye with his prince and spat, "And when Beryl returned, you did nothing!"

"That's not true," Mamoru pleaded.

"Is it not?" Lucian asked. He stood up. "Did _you_ defend me? Did _you_ battle the Dark Kingdom that was stealing my life force from me? Did you fight for me?"

Mamoru tried to answer, but in his heart, he knew the truth even as he pushed himself up.

Lucian narrowed his eyes. "No," he answered for them both. "You did nothing for me. You were only concerned with your _princess_."

Mamoru hung his head in shame as Lucian's word sunk deep, ringing truer with each moment. Memories of battles long past rose in his mind, battles were his role had been so simple—protect Usagi. It mattered not that _he_ was the Prince of Terra. _She_ was Sailor Moon. She had the power. She would save everyone. He was content with that, as long as he could save her. That was supposed to be enough. But, as he looked up at Lucian, looked out over the battlefield littered with Terra's broken heart, he realized what he had done. He had let his love blind him to his duty, and now he was reaping the consequences.

Mamoru closed his eyes. _Please,_ he prayed. _Tell me what to do to fix this. _

Deep in his heart, a golden flicker answered him.

Lucian stepped forward and raised his sword. "As you have rejected me, so to have I rejected you." He leveled his blade over the mourning prince's neck. "Die now, my prince." He swung.

A rush of magic rippled through the battlefield, across the burning and broken land, and surrounding the earth with a call more powerful than death. It broke through the barriers of the mortal and eternal. Shadow, storm, sea, and fire returned the call. And Lucian's blade was met with a more powerful sword held in the hands of the Byako, Lord Kunzite, the Tiger King of Day and Night.

Lucian's eyes widened. "Kunzite?" he whispered.

Kunzite's eyes were burning with ancient power as he narrowed them upon his enemy. "You dare attack your liege." He repelled the executioner's blade with such force that Lucian was sent flying into the sky.

Storm clouds billowed in the sky, and the sound of horse hooves could be heard over the thunder. The flailing villain turned in time to face the charging Seiryu, Lord Nephrite, Dragon King of the Stars. He charged on his war horse, staff in hand, and with the might of the celestial messengers, he struck Lucian with his staff.

Lucian tumbled out of the sky toward the churching ocean. It swelled up to meet him. The crux of a towering wave broke open, freeing the Tortoise King, better known as Genbu, Lord Tanzanite of the Crystal Seas. His crystal bow was drawn, his arrows notched, and, with the release of his fingers, a tidal wave of arrows pierced the dark heart of Terra.

The force of the arrows carried him back into the battlefield, pinning him to the ground. He gasped as blood filled his lungs. He tried to move, tried to regain himself, tried to mount a defense, but all the strength was suddenly stolen away from his body. Around him, the fires of battle flared to life. He watched in terror as the flames burst into an ancient form. The final gateway was open, and Suzaku, Lord Jadeite, the Phoenix King of the Sacred Fires reentered the world. With duel phoenix-claw swords in hand, he wielded his fire to surround the captive Lucian.

But he did not order the kill. Instead, he waited on the outer rim. There, his brothers joined him, one by one. The Shittenou, trapped for millennia, together at last. Kunzite walked through the shadows cast by the sacred flames to stand now in the center of the ring. He glared down at Lucian. "You dared to assassinate the rightful heir to the Golden Throne."

Lucian sneered stubbornly. "He abandoned me. It is my right."

Kunzite pressed the tip of his blade to Lucian's throat, silencing him. "You are subject to him. And your betrayal will be dealt with with equal measure." With that, the Tiger King lifted his sword to strike the judgmental blow.

"Stay your sword, Kunzite." The command was spoken softly, yet it resonated with such power and authority that none dare not heed. Kunzite bowed his head and back out of the fires without protest.

Lucian turned his head to face the speaker.

Jadeite ordered his flames down, allowing the Golden Prince to walk unhindered to the captive slayer of the celestial court. Endymion walked with a confidence and strength he had once lost through time. His wounds were healed; his resolve was firm. He was garbed in the robes of Terra—ebony and gold. The colors of blackest night and brightest day. Balance; for life could not be without all things in harmony. Upon his head rested the circlet of gold; the Crown of Terra. Before, when the battle started, he was a simple young man. Now, he stood over Lucian a fully realized Prince.

And Lucian watched with fascination as this prince knelt down and began to remove the arrows.

"My liege?" Kunzite questioned even as Tanzanite moved to help.

"He is Terra," Endymion explained simply.

"Understood, my lord," Kunzite said, eyeing their bleeding enemy even as Tanzanite helped him sit up. "But he attempted to take your life."

Endymion looked into Lucian's eyes. "I know. And I know why. I'm sorry."

Lucian's eyes widened.

Endymion placed a hand on the trembling creature's head, feeling for the first time the pain of his planet. Years of believing itself abandoned by its prince, the pain of that betrayal, and the years of evil that ravaged its lands; the culmination was too much. Terra screamed. She was still screaming. "You just wanted me to hear you," Endymion said. "But I was not listening. I am sorry. I hear you now."

In an instant, the hatred in Lucian's eyes dissolved into tears. He dropped his head, his black hair—so like his prince's—covering his shame as he poured his sorrow onto the ground. "It's too late," he whispered.

"No," Endymion whispered. "It is never too late."

Lucian looked up at him, confused. Endymion simply smiled. It was a sad smile, weighed heavy by the truth of what must be done. Looking deep into Lucian's eyes, he said, "Come back to me."

A soft golden glow surrounded Endymion and moved over Lucian. The dark creature gasped and closed his eyes, allowing the purifying might of the Golden Crystal to wash over him. His body shifted and changed into smoke. Endymion breathed him in, absorbing all the pain and hatred and betrayal that had created Lucian. The Shittenou watched in silence. The earth around them continued to shudder.

When the process was completed, Endymion opened his eyes and looked, for the first time, at Terra. She was burning; not just the city before him, but all cities around the world were collapsing and burning. The people of earth were lost and afraid, surrounded by death and confusion. Never had a battle so badly effected the planet. And never had the earth been left so damaged. It would take time for her to heal.

Endymion stood and walked slowly back into the center of the battlefield, back to the side of his beloved. Then and only then did the Shittenou allow themselves to disperse. Nephrite gathered Jupiter's body to him and held her there as he mourned in silence. Tanzanite brushed the hair from Mercury's face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, resting his head there and letting his tears fall unhindered onto her chilled face. Jadeite picked Mars up and cradled her like the child she had been when she first ventured into the Sacred Fires to be with him. Kunzite knelt next to Venus, his sword in hand, simply watched her. "You did well, my dear," he whispered. Reaching next to her, he took the Moon Stone Sword and laid it upon her chest. He, then, folded her arms over it. A true warrior's death. He knelt there, letting his tears slid silently, accepted yet ignored.

Endymion stroked Sailor Moon's face, brushing away the tears and dirt lingering there. His men needed a minute. He would give it. But only a minute.

"Tanzanite," he called when time was up.

Tanzanite straightened and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes, sire."

"You know what must be done."

Tanzanite nodded once. He stood and raised his hands to the sky, his eyes closed in concentration. The air became thick with ancient magic. Tendrils of arctic blue snacked from his fingers to wrap around each of the Senshi. One by one, they began to glow in their respective colors. Blue, orange, pink, red, green, purple, yellow, aquamarine, and maroon; the celestial auras intensified, culminating over the hearts of each Senshi until…FLASH! The battleground was awash with color that, for a moment, made beauty from gore. Then, the magic faded, leaving nine crystals floating over nine fading bodies: the star seeds of the Sailor Senshi.

Tanzanite lowered his arms, his aura fading, his task complete.

"Nephrite, Kunzite."

The two stepped forward to fulfill their master's command. Kunzite summoned the powers of darkness and light, his body alighting with a swirl of ebony and silver. He opened swirling pathways into the sky surrounded by the impenetrable guardianship of darkness and fuelled with the speed of light. Nephrite, awashed in electric green, opened his mind to the stars, giving direction to the pathways. The seeds would know their way home, but precaution must be taken, for the last decade had proven space to be traitorous. He wrapped his consciousness around the crystals and guided them to the nine pathways. There, they hovered, waiting for the last Shittenou.

Jadeite stepped forward without command, the heat of the Sacred Fires casting his body into a deep red. He raised his hands to the crystals. Fire sprang forth from his fingertips. The fires filled each crystal, bringing a fresh breath of life and a promise of rejuvenation. It would take time. Thousands of years. But, one day, the crystals would reach their full might again, and the Senshi would return. Until that day, the star seeds would return to the safety of their home worlds, protected by fire and shadow.

Task complete, Jadeite stepped back and allowed Kunzite and Nephrite to finish. The two remaining Shittenou released their magic. Silver light wrapped around each crystal, imprinting the directions from the stars into their magical cores. The crystals would find their way home, and, more importantly, find their way back to earth. The crystals glowed, and, a moment later, disappeared into the sky.

Endymion watched until the last crystal was no longer visible, feeling as if his heart was going further and further away. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered. "Until we meet again."

"Sire," Nephrite called to him, returning him to the task at hand. "The planet."

"I know," Endymion said with a heavy sigh. The planet was dying. He turned from the sky to his men. "You know what must be done. We must be swift, for Terra has little time."

Each man nodded, pained by the truth yet resolved to it. They had been locked away from their liege lord and their soul mates now to be released into a moment where they are once again separated. How cruel was fate. Yet, they had sworn in oaths past to serve in fealty and love no matter the circumstances. They would see this through.

Endymion felt Lucian beating within him. He needed to hurry.

He walked into the heart of the city. It was strangely quiet. He feared how many dead were behind these walls. As he walked, he spoke to his men of the past and the future, giving them hope and comfort to carry with them through what lay ahead. "I shall merge with the Heart of Terra," he explained as they reached their destination. "I will become one with her, and through that unification, I shall release the full power of the Golden Crystal. It will take a long time, but I am confident she will heal." Endymion looked at his dearest friends, men his mind had forgotten but his heart never had, and for the first time since awakening, he felt true fear. "Will you be here when I awaken?"

It was Kunzite who smiled and placed a firm hand on his lord's shoulder. "We have and will always be here for you."

Endymion took courage from his friend. Breathing deep the last taste of Terra he would hold for years to come, he said, "I am ready."

The Shittenou formed a circle around him, each releasing their power to do his will. Jadeite breathed fire into his lord, a fire that would sustain his humanity even as he relinquished his body to the power of the Golden Crystal. Kunzite unlocked the hidden compartments of his mind, allowing him to know more and do more with his magic than ever before. Nephrite lulled his mind into a comforting sleep, where imagination would allow him a limitless supply of understanding and connection to Terra's needs. And Tanzanite wrapped his very essence into a protective crystal coffin. Then, as one, the Shittenou opened a portal to the core of Terra and lowered their liege inside, sealing him in until the day when Terra was restored, and he would emerge its King.

A lonesome wind howled through the broken city, carrying with it the cries of the millions still trapped and afraid.

"We still have much to do," Nephrite said as he breathed in the atmosphere of torment surrounding the planet.

"Indeed," Kunzite said. "We must protect the planet from outside threats while our prince sleeps."

"That may be for millennia," Jadeite said. "We cannot do that in these forms."

"No," Kunzite agreed with a shake of his head. Turning to his brothers, he said solemnly, "We must do as he has done. We must relinquish our bodies for the purest form of our magics."

"Quite primeval," Tanzanite pointed out. "And I was just getting used to having a solid form again."

"We shall return to these forms one day," Nephrite informed him.

"Truly? And when would that be?"

Nephrite thought it over for a moment. "Ten thousand years, give or take a millennia."

"Glorious!" Tanzanite declared with a grin.

"Enough." Kunzite looked up at the setting sun clouded by dust and smoke and sighed heavily. "To work."

As one, the four Shittenou unleashed their magics. Their bodies disappeared as they faded into the purest forms of their power. Nephrite, in a wave of unseen energy, washed over the earth, lulling its populace into a deep slumber. Jadeite followed in a rush of fire, breathing rejuvenating life into each creature. Kunzite closed the earth in the protective embrace of his darkness. And Tanzanite created a crystal shield to protect the planet and all her people.

Nephrite's words would prove true. For ten thousand years, the people of earth would slumber in stasis, never aging, never dying, protected by the Shittenou in their ethereal forms; forms that changed as their magic grew and shifted with time and need. Many threats came to try and claim the vulnerable planet, yet each one was repelled by the Shittenou. At the start, they were simply conscious energy, attacking the enemy without being seen. Then, legends began to spread of the Terrian ghosts, hazy, formless and yet constantly standing guard against all who threatened their home. The stories became more elaborate when the Shittenou took the form of their namesakes, four legendary beasts of great magic that drew many a hunter anxious to prove himself against such prizes. Whatever the whispers, one thing was true: the sleeping planet was protected.

And yes, ten thousand years later, the celestial magics would reawaken. The Moon Princess would summon her court, and, escorted by the Shittenou, returned to their humanity at last, she would return to her love, and together, they would bring life back to Terra.

But for now, the Shittenou stand guard and wait for the earth to be awakened.

The End

AN: So glad I finally wrote this. Yes, this was the ending I always envision for this series. It came out quite nice, I think. Two things: Just to remain consistent with my writings, Zoicite is Tanzanite in this world as well. And for those you who wondering why the Silver Crystal had no affect on Lucian but the Golden Crystal did, here is your answer. It has always been my theory that the Senshi are not as powerful as they could be on earth. That theory is dictated in full detail in "Here Without You." Take that concept and continue with it: I began to wonder if a villain born of Terra would be effected by the Senshi's magic, seeing as their magic is of their respective planets and all the villains who came to attack earth were from space (Metallia was from the sun, the Dark Moon was from a tenth planet in the future, the Moon Circus was from the Moon, and Galaxia was from...um...somewhere else no earth or the moon). Thus the birth of the idea of a villain born from Terra's heart, a villain immune to the celestial magics of the Senshi but not immune to magic born on Terra, i.e., Shittenou and Endymion. Always a fun theory. Anyway, hope you liked it. Thanks for holding on till the end! And reviews are love!


End file.
